Return of an Empire
by Spainbow Dash
Summary: While going to a World Conference, you never know what you'll find along the way; especially traveling with your 49 siblings! A lost, forgotten empire, perhaps? Well, it happened, and Florida tries to get Holy Rome and Italy together again. HRE/N. Italy
1. Chapter 1

"SOUTHERN STATES!"

In response to my Dad's call, I gracefully (not) fell of my bed.

"Ai, Papi! What the hell?" I exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Hey, what'd I say about calling me that, Florida?" he asked. "It makes me feel as old as China, or Japan!"

"Okay, lemme rephrase that. America! What! The! HELL?"

America grinned, and I noticed the other South states waking up. Yes, all 4 regions have separate bedrooms. We may have like, 12 in each room, but it's better than all 5o in one! Speaking of which, I noticed a few of the other states were peaking in the door… perverts…

"Don't you remember?" America asked. "It's a World Conference today!"

Everyone listening in cheered. World Conferences were always epic (since Prussia banned anyone else but him saying 'awesome')! Picture this: North Italy jumping around and cooking pasta, Switzerland threatening to beat some of the nations with his peace prize, little Liechtenstein trying to calm him down, Hungary chasing countries with her frying pan, Prussia declaring his 'awesomeness', China offering some people her (A/N: yeah, I know China is a guy. But I kinda support Russia/China, and that's because I thought China was a girl…SO, he's gonna be a girl for this. XP) Chinese candies, Canada talking to Kumajiro (and messing up his name) as he tries to muster up enough courage to yell at Dad to notice him, Britain trying to find the kitchen (thank God it always moves), Russia running away from Belarus as she screams "MARRY ME," Austria playing Piano, Romano tossing his deadly tomatoes, Japan trying unsuccessfully to calm everyone down, France being pervy, The Baltic States staying far away from Russia, Greece sleeping, and America eating McDonalds while saying 'heroic' stuff. Add in us, the 50 US states (otherwise known as the fifty Kids of America), and it's just plain insanity, until Germany yells and takes hold of the Conference.

Obviously, we love it.

Grabbing my sun blanket (What can I say? I'm the Sunshine State) and setting it on my bed, I glance at America, a question popping into my head. "When and where?"  
>"In 40 minutes, in Switzerland, as usual," he replied. Of course, Switzy's the neutral one, so we'd hang out there.<p>

California, however, shrieked. "WHAT? That's not enough time for me to get ready!" she yelled, causing Texas to sigh.

"If y'all had gotten up early, like me, you'd _be_ ready by now," he said in that Southern drawl that girls swoon over.

"Shut it, Tex!" California shouted. "I wasn't talking to _you_!"

"Be nice, Callie," Delaware said, ever the cool, calm, and collected one. After all, he _was_ the first state. Naturally, he has the most experience with us. Besides America, of course.

But California just scoffed and slammed the door to the bathroom. Thank God we had, like 8 of 'em, because that state takes FOREVER in there!

Making a mad dash to one, I quickly shut and locked the door. _'Yes!'_ I mentally cheered. I was _never_ the first one in! I flinched when someone (probably one of the Dakota twins) apparently ran into the door, cursing. Shaking my head, I felt my deep brown locks brush against the bottom of my shoulder blades. Personally, I hate brown, so I died in a few streaks of green, blue, and aqua into my hair. Leaning close to the mirror, I grimmiced. I saw a Hispanic girl looking back at me with eyes that shade of so-dark-brown-its-practically-black-colored irises. Putting in my contacts (yay, nearsightedness!), I allowed the girl to smile as the contacts made her eyes seem blood red. Slipping on the loose, floral tank top and short, light blue jeans I had often seen tourists wear when they come to Florida, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Running out of the bathroom before I could get squashed (hey, I'm only 27th oldest. 23 younger siblings does NOT do you good in the height department), I went out into the backyard.

"Ally!" I called, grinning as I saw the dark green alligator come wobbling up. I sat in the grass, running my hand along the spine. I had done some research, and found out "Allie" is a boy. So, we rename it Ally, like the Allied Nations from World War II. I laughed when Ally started purring.

"Wuzup?" I heard America say, squatting next to me.

"Feeding Allie," I replied. "Hey, Papi? Er, America?"

"Yes, Sol?"

In my mind, I grimaced. Sol Jones, my human name. It might've been a good Hispanic name, but the last name, it's just weird…

"C-can we bring Ally to the World Conference? I know he's an animal, but Greece gets to bring his cats, Prussia brings Gilbird, and Canada has Kumajiro!"

"…Who's Canada?"

!~&~?

"I can't believe you, Dad!" Oi, New Jersey was complaining AGAIN. "Why'd you let Sunny bring an ALLIGATOR?"

"Well, she brought up a good point," America began, not taking his eyes off the European road. "Greece, Canada, and Prussia get to bring their pets."

"But their pets aren't alligators!" Philidelphia whined.

"Hey, Kumajiro is a polar bear," Georgia pointed out.

"Teddy bear is more like it," Maine shot back.

"Plus—" North Carolina began, but was cut off by her older brother, South Carolina.

"—Ally is tame," he said.

Oh, yeah, did I mention? Each region sticks together, and sticks up for each other.

We were riding in a bus to the World Conference, a bus dubbed 'The Hero's Bus'. See, if only a few of us were going, we'd be in 'The Hero's Minivan'. But, all 50 states were going. Hence the Bus.

"Papi, stop the Bus!" I shouted over the ruckus, seeing something outside. We were currently in Germany.

America slammed on his breaks, causing the older 25 states to curse, and the younger 25 to scream as we were jolted to a stop.

"What the hell, Florida?" was what I mainly heard from the other states as I got up and walked to the front of the bus. Gradually, they stopped, so I could only assume Ally was following. Good boy!

"Why did you want to stop, Florida?" America calmly asked me, rearranging his glasses.

"I-I saw something, or some_one_ outside," I said.

"W-what did you see?" the soft voice of Minnesota asked tentively.

"It…it was a man. No, a nation," I told everyone. "But, none I've ever seen before. Yet, he seems familiar. Although, I'm sure I've never met him before…"  
>It was quiet for a moment, before I heard "Aw~! Sounds like our little ray of sunshine is in <em>love~<em>!" California swooned.

I shook my head firmly. "I am not," I replied flatly. "C'mon, guys. You know Papi would shoot down any guy who so much as looks at one of his daughters."

"Damn right," America replied. "Unless he was gay. But, since it's a nation, we should probably pick him up," he reasoned, opening the door. "As a hero family, we'll do it!"

Rolling my eyes like the rest of the states, I stepped out of the Bus. Looking around, I found the nation.

"Hey, you! Random nation in Germany!" New York shouted, before he was shushed by Massachussetts. Then, Mystery Nation turned around.

"HOLY SIMILAR!" I exclaimed, falling ungracefully on my butt, and hearing basically the same sounds in the Bus.

We had a good reason, too. The nation was about Veneziano, or North Italy's age. He wore a black hat, almost like a pirate hat, and a balck cape. It was his face, though, that made us shout. He looked more like Germany than Germany's brother, Prussia. Screw that, he could be Germany's twin! I kid you not, the same blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, everything! Yet, it was obvious it wasn't Germany. This nation had less…gruff-ness, so to speak. And, the strangest thing was that he didn't exactly have the aura of a nation. It was almost like how Prussia's aura was one of a nation's, yet faint since his land was no more. But, this man…it was like he was an empire, as big as the Roman Empire! But, again, it was so faint…

I could see in his eyes that he thought of himself as a failure. That he made an important promise to a special someone long ago and broke it. A past love, maybe? But it was obvious he still held feelings for her; his eyes were full of unshed tears. He must've been thinking about her…

Who _WAS_ this nation?


	2. Wheels on the Bus go round & round

**Hey, y'all! Wow, I just realized there was no A/N in the 1****st**** chapter…**

**EPIC FAIL.**

**So, yeah, excuse the story title for it's failness. I couldn't think of anything else, really…**

**Speaking of not thinking, I have no clue where this story is going! I know, great way to start a story. XD**

**Anywho! (who says **_**that**_** anymore?) Review reply!**

**IGGY demon sis: TWILL. BE. DONE. (is 'Twill' a word? Word says it is, so I assume so…)**

!~:~?

Chapter 2: Wheels on the Bus go round and round…

!~:~?

"Are you okay?" I heard the nation ask. Nodding, I took the hand he offered and pulled myself to my feet. I noticed that while his voice was heavy with a German accent, his voice was smoother than Prussia or Germany's voice.

"Yup!" I exclaimed with an Italy-like amount of enthusiasm, to which the nation seemed surprised by. "Wait, you're a nation, right?" I inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "But—"

"Great!"

"Wait, you are not a human, yet, you are not a nation. What _are_ you?"

"Florida, the 27th state of the USA!"

"…What?"

"I'll explain on the way!" I said, grabbing his wrist and running back towards the Bus.

"The way to where?" the nation called, stumbling in my wake.

"To the World Conference, of course!" I replied.

We stepped onto the bus, but it was chaos. Not the kind of chaos that normally ensues with us, but a full-out shouting/hitting argument.

"Um, are these _all_ states?" the nation behind me asked.

"All but America, my Papi," I told him, turning to the aformented father. "Ai, Papi! What happened? Why is everyone fighting?"

"Tennessee started it by calling one of the Northeastern states a 'damn Yankee', then it was South vs. Northeast, then the Midwest teamed up with the South, and West with Northeast," he sighed.

"Again?" I groaned. "Any other time, I would join in, but I need to make an announcement," I told him, then took a deep breath before yelling, "HEY Y'ALL! AMERICA'S BOSS IS CUTTING HEALTHCARE!"

Well. _That_ got everyone's attention. All 49 states (besides _mí_, of course) went silent, turning to me and the 2 adult nations

"_Gracias_, and no, that healthcare thing was not real. But hey, it got your attention, didn't it? Anyways, this-" I pointed to the nation behind me, "-is the nation I saw."

"Like, who is he?" New Jersey asked, sounding a lot like Poland.

"Um..." Shit! I had forgotten to ask him!

"The Holy Roman Empire, or Holy Rome, if you prefer," the nation says, coming to my rescue. Oh! No wonder I thought I knew him from somewhere! Some time ago, I had asked Italy to tell me about when he was living with Austria. Most of what he told me about this one young boy he liked named Holy Rome, who bore an eerie resemblance to Germany. I found their story adorable, and I just had to laugh when Italy mentioned that Holy Rome (and Austria, for that matter) thought that Italy was a girl.

"Holy Rome?" Nevada asked, trying out the name on his tongue, looking up from the bets he had made with some of the other states. "Isn't that the name of some old country that used to live where Germany does now?"

"Hold on," Arizona said, recognizing the name from Hungary's stories. "Wait, does that mean Italy's older than Germany?"

"Yes and yes," I replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know what year it is, would you?" Holy Rome asked.  
>"2011," everyone replied simultaneously. It was kinda loud, actually...<p>

"It's been about 600 years, then..." I heard Holy Rome mutter (barely, though). I knew what he was talking about, since Italy said that Holy Rome never came back after he left in the 15th century.

"Since what?" America asked, hearing Holy Rome's comment as well.

"Hm?" Holy Rome asked, being jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing..."

'Nothing my ass,' I thought to myself. As if Italy ain't nothing. "C'mon," I told Holy Rome, dragging him to my seat in the back of the bus, it being the only place he could sit. I told him the names of each of the states as we passed by them.

"So," I began one Holy Rome sat next to the window—how come I NEVER get a window seat?—and I sat next to him. "What happened in the 1400s? Don't you dare say it's 'nothing,' 'cause I can tell it ain't."

"I am not completely sure how I wound up in this place, but I do remember my little Chibitalia..." he said, staring out the window as we continued to drive. His face showed that he was thinking about something important. Probably his Chibitalia.

"Chibitalia?" I asked, honestly confused as to whom he was referring to.

"Oh, that's just my name for her. Um, do you know of an 'Italy'?"

"Italy? Um, North or South?"

"Northern, I believe."

"Oh, yeah!" I replied. "Italy is doing very well!"

Holy Rome gave a relieved sigh, sinking into his seat. "_Deo gratias_."

I gave a soft smile. I can't wait 'till Italy and HRE are reunited! It'll be _so_ sweet! After all, 600 years _is_ a long time, even for nations! Especially since Italy thinks Holy Rome is dead.

I still have a few questions, though. How will he react when he finds out Italy is a guy? How will everyone else react when the find out Holy Rome is alive?

Most importantly, how _is_ he alive?

!~:~?

**A/N: And there is the second chapter! :D Reviews are much welcomed! Especially if they are ideas/suggestions, cause I seriously have NO clue where the hell this is going…**

**Flames will be laughed at, because I know this sucks! I came up with the story idea in the bathroom! ;D**

**Translations: **

**Papi=Basically Spanish for 'Dad"**

**Ai=Um, 'hey', I guess… (Spanish)**

**Mí=Me (Spanish)**

**Gracias=Thank you (Spanish)**

**Deo gratias=Thank God (Latin)**

**Hope 'ya liked it! ^^**


	3. Singing, Questions, and a Shocking Fact

**Veh~ I'm back~**

**Italy: That's my line, veh~! *tear***

**Me: Um… *glances at the glaring Holy Rome* Gotta run! *disappears in a cloud of fish.  
>Russia: I get to speak, <strong>_**da**_**?**

**Italy: V-v-v-v-vehhhhh! *nods frantically***

**Russia: Yay~ Okay, so since The Result of Squffie, wait, she wants to be called Blaze. Nice name, kolkolkol. Anyways, since Blaze did not do a disclaimer the past two chapters, I shall do it now, **_**da**_**? Missus Blaze does not does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Or Hetalia: World Series. Or One More Girl by the Wreckers. Or Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Or the Annoying Orange, **_**da**_**?**

**Prussia: Blaze isn't gonna post this weekend. She was gonna post yesterday, but didn't have the time. Oh, and she has writers block, so if it doesn't get cleared up this weekend, or she doesn't get any suggestions, then the next chapter is gonna be a filler, a short bonus chapter, or something that hopefully gets the plot bunnies back.**

**Florida: Um, this chapter...Well, to put it short and sweet, Blaze needs some ideas. And… *reads from a paper* she says she'll probably include RoChu in here, um…Prussia 'awesomeness'—**

**Prussia: She'd better.**

**Florida: —and she wants to know if there's any pairings you guys wanna see. She'll try to add them in, but she's not promising anything…**

**IGGY demon sis: Aw, thank you! *smiles***

?~;~!

_**Chapter 3: Singing, Questions, and a Shocking Fact**_

?~;~?

"**I took off my iron smile,**" I sang with the song on the radio. Hey, I may not be an amazing singer, but I don't suck, either. "**Because I felt, it weighed me down.**"

"**Tomorrow when,**"Tennessee sang in her amazing country voice. "**the world wakes up. I'll be in, another town.**"

"**You don't know," **We both sang. **"What you want. At this moment, it could be me."**

** "You move your hand,"** California sang. **"across my knee. Turned me into, some novelty. I guess I'm—" **

** "One more girl on the stage," **we all sang in unison. **"Just one more ass that got stuffed in some jeans. And it's one more day that you don't find true love. Because you don't know what it means."**

** "Did you ever take the time to think about who I might be?**" Sang Minnesota.

**"Who I am," **I sang. **"What I'm thinking?"**

** "Who I loved,"** Cali sang. "**What I've seen?**

** "Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Oh!" **We all sang at once.

**"I'm one more car out on the road**," sang Tennessee. **"That you might pass on your way home."**

** "Someone's sister," **Alabama sang.

"**Someone's wife, or," **Added Georgia.

"**Just some bitch who's probably, got no life!" **California belted out.

"**Yes I'm one more girl on the stage," **We all joined in. **"Just one more ass that got stuffed in some jeans. And it's one more day that you don't find true love. Because you don't know what it means."**

** "One day, we'll be, a pile of ashes!" **Minnesota sang. "**For the rest of time it passes. So take your hand, **_**off**_** my knee! Do you know? What it means, to be—"**

** "One more girl on the stage," **We all sang again. . **"Just one more ass that got stuffed in some jeans. And it's one more day that you don't find true love."**

** "Because," **I sang.

** "You don't know,"** California sang.

**"What it means,"** Tennessee finished.

We got a little applause from a few of the other states. Then America changed the song to Dynamite, and most of the guys (including America) started to sing it.

Drawing a face on one of my main weapons (one of the oranges) to make it look like the Annoying Orange, something occurred to me. I turned to Holy Rome, who hadn't said a world this whole time, just stared out the window.

"Hey," I said, poking his arm and gaining his attention. "What do you think is gonna happen when the other countries find out you're alive?"

"_I_ think France is gonna freak out," Utah said from across the aisle.

"Probably," Holy Rome agreed. "I'm not furious at him for killing me, but I haven't entirely forgiven him yet."

"Okay, what about, say, Prussia?" Iowa asked, right next to Utah. "Isn't he your brother?"

"I assume he will be happy to see me alive, you never know with _him._"

"What about _Italy?_" California cooed, knowing they loved each other.

Holy Rome looked down. "I _hope_ my little Chibitalia will be happy to see me…"

Feeling bad for the guy, I patted his shoulder. "I'm sure Italy will be elated to see you!"

"Yeah!" Indiana said. "_Monsieur l'Italie_ loves to see his friends!"

I inwardly cringed. Indiana, remind me to make a REALLY annoying Indiana Jones reference around you later! I could only hope Holy Rome didn't catch it…

"_His_?" Well, so much for _that_ hope…

"Yah, _his,_" New Jersey said. I will KILL him later! "What, didja think yo' boyfriend was a chick?"

Holy Rome didn't reply, and Indiana and N.J. slowly realize that yes, he did not know. Their faces showed it.

"_Idiotas,_" I scolded them. "I wanted Italy to tell Holy Rome himself!" I said, tossing oranges at their heads.

"Florida!" I heard _América _call. "No throwing citrus fruits of any kind on my bus!"

_ "Sí, papá_," I replied, then glared at N.J. and Indiana, who where apologizing profusely.

"It is alright," Holy Rome said. "That does not change the way I feel about…him," he stated. It must be a little awkward, calling Italy 'he' after so many years of thinking his 'little Chibitalia' was a girl…

"How do you think Germany is going to react?" Asked the chibi figure of Rhode Island, who had slipped under the seats and sat herself in my lap. Wait, when did she get here…?

"Who?" Holy Rome inquired.

"Idiot," Maine insulted at RI. "Germany was formed _after_ Holy Rome was dissolved, in the same place!"

"I wasn't asking _Holy Rome,_ Maine," Rhode Island said with a light growl at Maine. "I was asking everyone else who knows Germany!"

"Oh," Maine said. "Well, I think it's going to be really awkward, since the heart of the Holy Roman Empire basically stood in the middle of Germany today."

Holy Rome seemed really interested in Germany, and began to ask about him. I understood why, seeing as Holy Rome has a little brother now.

Oh, yeah. This World Conference was going to be _Muy interesante..._

?~;~!

**Germany: Blaze still isn't back, so I guess I'll do this last part. Hm, lets see here…Ah, here we go. Since Blaze doesn't have school on the weekends, she won't have time to write anything. Wait, what? *shakes head* Um, anyways. She'll try to post on Monday, if she finishes the next chapter by then. And, then she has some translations.**

**Translations:**

**Monsieur l'Italie= Mister Italy (French)**

**Idiotas= Idiots (Spanish)**

**América= America (Spanish)**

**Sí, papá=Yes, Dad (Spanish)**

**Muy interesante= Very interesting (Spanish)**

**Italy: Veh~ I hope you liked it! *smile***


	4. Awesomesause, Lovino Cursing, and Crazy!

**I'm back~ *evil lighting* …I didn't do that. I totally didn't do that…**

**Anyways, I'm REALLY sorry to y'all who wanted to see Feli's reaction to Holy Rome, but it won't be coming for a while. I'm evil, I know. When they DO meet, though, it will involve a glomp of epic proportions. Just putting it out there…**

**Review Replies!**

**Shay2014: Well, it'll have a glomp, it won't be in this chapter, but that's all I'm gonna give away. ;D**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: My fingers can only go so fast, aru! *isn't Asian at all***

**iggy demon sis: Are you Prussian, or something? XD Also, I've never seen Doctor Who, so I'm assuming that's good…?**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Yeah, the summary sucks. I know. *goes to sit in Cloud's emo corner* DON'T BE HATIN MAH SQUFFIE! I know I'm warped, twisted, crazy, ect, but hey! I like Squffie! Don't insult my pairings, I won't insult yours. XP**

**Mitsuki Horenake****: Done. *points below***

**a: Done done done done done and done.**

!~;~?

_**Chapter 4: Awesomesause, Lovino Cursing, and Craziness!**_

!~;~?

"Feli's missing and you're putting on _sunscreen_?"

Pausing mid-lather, left hand on the opposite forearm, the silvery-haired Prussian glanced up at the angry German and Southern Italian who had paused mid-rant to glare at him.

"Yes," Gilbert replied non-chalently.

"…It's _raining_ outside, Potato-Bastard's brother," Lovino growled after a glance out the window.

"And I'm _albino_, _dummkopf_," Gilbert said with the same incredulous tone. "I burn in _all _weather."

Shaking his head, Ludwig turned to the Italian brunette. "Do you know where you brother is?"

"No clue," Lovino growled at the blue eyed blond in front of him, albeit with a few curses here and there.

Glancing around, Gilbert blinks. "Wait. Where's that _dummkopf _of an American?"  
>"I think Alfred said he was going to bring the states…" said the soft voice of a blond Canadian, rubbing his pet polar bear's fur, the little curl in his hair bouncing slightly.<p>

"Dammit," growled a blond Englishman with green eyes and HUGE eyebrows. "We never get anything done here with them around!"

"Hey!" exclaimed a female Californian accent. "We're right here, you know!"

"Hello, Alaska," said the childish voice of Ivan, the Russian as he looked at his former colony. "You are doing well, _да_?"

"Fine," replied the state.

"Hey," Florida butted in, quickly pulling her long hair into a messy ponytail. The only kind she was able to do, Gilbert noticed. "I found someone on the side of the road in Germany…"

"Feliciano?" Asked both Ludwig and Lovino excitedly.

"No…why?"

"No one knows where he is, aru," replied the (very feminine) Chinese man beside Ivan.

"He's missing," clarified Gilbert.

"Well. This won't go over well with HRE…" California said.

"HRE, aru?" Yao asked, voicing the thoughts of several countries.

"What won't go over well with me?" asked a newcomer, stepping around the corner, making a few nations gasp.

"B-_bruder_?" Gilbert whispered, red eyes wide as he stood frozen, staring at the Holy Roman Empire.

Five seconds later, however, Holy Rome found himself becoming suffocated with a hug, courtesy of the albino.

"Prussia, are you…crying?" he asked.

"_Nein, ich würde nie etwas tun, als völlig nicht genial wie_," Gilbert muttered.

Holy Rome, however, laughed. "You didn't change much since I last saw you, huh?"

"Nope," Gilbert grinned, pulling back and striking a pose. "Gilbird and I are still as awesome as ever!" he shouted, the chick on his shoulder going 'Piyo! Piyo!'

"Except for the face that you _aren't a country_ anymore." Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, West! We Prussians don't need land for our country to exist!"

"Oh, so you're like England's Neverland fairies, huh?" Alfred asked, while Arthur groaned and a bunch of states stifled a giggle.

"Hey, who are you?" Surprisingly, the question _wasn't _aimed at Matthew for once (who was happy for the fact), but was instead aimed at Germany. _Oh, yeah,_ thought Gilbert. _West wasn't born 'till after HRE was dissolved. Oops._

"This is West," the former nation told the other. "Better known as Germany or Ludwig. Either one is fine. West, (and almost everyone here, for that matter), this is the Holy Roman Empire," he said, slinging an arm around the black-clad man's shoulder. "You got a new older bro, West!"

"Are you anything like him?" Germany asked Holy Rome.

"No," he replied, receiving relieved sighs from across the room.

"_Danke Gott_," Ludwig sighed.

"Aw, West!" Gilbert exclaimed, a hand over his heart and a kicked puppy expression on his face. "That hurts, _bruder_!"

"Well, it's true," said a brown-haired Hungarian. "You're not as cool as you think, Prussia."  
>"Again, that hurts, Elisaveta!"<p>

"Ignore them like usual, Holy Rome," an Austrian to Holy Rome. "It is good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Austria. And you, Miss Hungary," Holy Rome said with a small smile. "Um, how is Italy doing?"

"Italy is independent know, and doing very well," Elisaveta said happily, but Holy Rome (and Gilbert, for that matter) didn't fail to catch the look Austria and Hungary exchanged.

"Good," Holy Rome said, his smile widening. "Um, where is he?"  
>The room grew silent for a few moments, before Gilbert turned to his older brother. "Um, we don't know. Feliciano hasn't shown up for the meeting yet…"<p>

Holy Rome was quiet for a moment. "Cell phone?"

"What?" asked a blond Swiss man by the name of Vash.

"Have you tried calling Italy's cell phone?"

Most of the states faced palmed along with their father. How could no country thing to _call_ Feli's phone, again? And they thought they were smart.

Whipping out his own iPhone 4, identical to his _fratello's_, Lovino dialed Feliciano, and held it to his ear with shaking hands, his hair curl twitching nervously. Then nations and states were silent, even more so (if that were possible) when Lovino cursed and threw the phone to the floor.

"So," Tony the alien said, sitting on the middle of the conference table. "A nation is missing, we have no leads, and he isn't picking up his phone. Is it just me, or are we fucking SCREWED?"

!~;~?

**A/N: Tony. Gotta love him! XD**

**And yes, this was kinda in Gilbert's POV, but, like, 3****rd**** person Gilbert. Does that make sense…?**

**Flames will be given to Russia to give him warmth! :D**

**Translations:**

**dummkopf: **idiot** (German)**

**да: **Yes** (Russian)**

**bruder: **Brother** (German)**

**Nein, ich würde nie etwas tun, als völlig nicht genial wie: **No, I would never do something as un-awesome as that** (German)**

**Danke Gott: **Thank god.** (German)**

**fratello's: **brother's** (Italian)**


	5. Hooded Canada, Arguments, and iPhones

**A/N: OH SHIZZ BITS WITH CHEESE! I am SOO sorry for not uploading in SOOO long! DX My cat died, school sucked ass, and other stuff! DX BTW, I learned I do a GREAT Gollum impression (From Lord of the Rings).**

**Review Replies:**

**Mitsuki Horenake: XD Yup, Tony's…colorful with his language…XD No, he doesn't know. Probably 'cause I can't think of how he'd react…XD**

**Sorrow Cheshire: o_O Uh…okay…not that, though, since it's kinda a HREXItaly fic, so… Heheh, Naw. Italy's not…screw yaoi logic, since Hetalia is really the only series that I support some of the yaoi parings…Well. I don't see him as that. Ah, well. Each their own. And OOH! Arigato for the idea! *evil laughter***

**Chibitalia-Pasta: First off, EPIC name. XD It is WIN. 2****nd****, thank you, and wait no more!**

**Eleanor Lachon: Heheh, they are, aren't they? :D Neither can I, I'm fine with just 3 other siblings! And of course he's their Papi! One of Florida's 'uncle's is Spain, since Florida was first founded by Spain. And, um, well, most are guys, as to be classic Hetalia, but a few are girls, like Florida and California, for example.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or iPhones.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5 of Return of an Empire!**

!~_**Chapter 5: Hooded!Canada, Arguments, and iPhones**_~?

All the nations had to agree with Tony. With no leads or anything, they were, for lack of a better word, screwed.

"I bet the commies _kidnapped _him!" Alfred shouted.

"We're right here, aru!" China exclaimed.

"Well, we can probably cross off the idea that Italy-san was killed," Kiku reasoned. "He's too fast and quick to be killed, although he might've still been kidnapped."

"First sunscreen, now you're texting, Potato Bastard #2?"

Gilbert sighed at Lovino, not even bothering to look up from his iPad. "Not texting. I'm looking at recent news."

"And how is that any better?"

"I'm looking at Italian news, _dummkopf_."

"So?"

"Ugh, do I need to spell it out for you? How un-awesome. I'm looking for any bad Italian news. If there was any bad Italian news, like a war, or a natural disaster, that would mean bad news for Feliciano, right? Luckily, there is none, so we can safely assume he's alive an unharmed. There is public unease for an unknown reason, so he's probably scared, that's all."

"Still!" Lovino growled, as everyone else stared at Gilbert in awe.

"Did…did you just think of that yourself?" Ludwig asked incredoulusly.

"Yep," the Prussian replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was quiet for a moment, before most of the room broke into arguments about how to save Feliciano.

_"Guys?"_ came the soft, quiet voice of the resident Canadian. As usual, everyone ignored him as if he was invisible. Even though this was a usual occurrence, it annoyed Matthew to no end for seemingly no reason at all.

"You bloody frog!"

"Damn Yankee!"

"Stupid cowboy!"

"Leave me alone, Belarus~!"

"Who wants some Chinese candies, aru~?"

"We need to fucking look for my retarded _fratello_!"

"The hero's got it all under control!"

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!"

Every nation, country, state, _everyone_. They all turned to the sound of the booming, pissed off voice, which was..._Matthew_?

"_Canada_?" Alfred asked, eyes wide.

"Hell yeah, that's my name, you burger-eating bastard," Canada growled. "Now, everyone shut up! We may have proof that Veneziano may not be hurt, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still fucking _missing_!"

The others murmered in agreement, none daring to speak up in fear that it would set Matthew off again. Well, not everyone...

"Calm down, Birdie," Gilbert said smoothly, having come up easily next to the fuming country.

"Oh?" Matthew snarled. "And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

However, Gilbert knew exactly what to say. "Because, you're scaring Hawaii," he said simply.

It was true; the little island girl was hiding behind Texas's legs, shaking in fear. Matthew sighed, removing his hood. He shook his head, and then gave a small smile to the albino standing next to him. "Thanks," he said, in his usual soft, almost inaudible voice.

"No prob," Gilbert replied. "Although Birdie going all Lovino on people is hilarious-"

"WHY YOU, POTATO BASTARD #2!"

"-I like Birdie's usual awesome personality better," the Prussian finished, flashing his Canadian friend a grin.

Matthew turned away, so Gilbert wouldn't be able to see the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"So," asked the Sunshine State. "What the hell are we supposed to now?

!~Somewhere~?

"I'm _hungry_~!" the boy whined pathetically, gripping the bars of his animalistic cage.

"Too bad," came the gruff voice of his captor. "You won't be getting _anything_ for a while."

The younger male shrunk back in his cage with a whimper, pulling his knees to his chest. Putting his face in his arms, he cried himself to sleep.

That night, Feliciano Vargas dreamt of pasta and a poor drawing of a bunny.

!~The next day, Florida's POV~?

I groaned at the sound out Italian being spoken outside. Pulling the bed covers over my head, I tried to go back to sleep. Then, a single thought brought me out of the cloud of sleep, and I shot upright in shock.

Italian? _Outside my bedroom?_

Wait, this isn't my bedroom…Oh shit. Dad's gonna be pissed…

**A/N: Ooh, what happened? Well, I certainly don't know~  
>No, seriously. I don't know.<strong>


	6. More Italy and Spamano!

**A/N: WOOT WOOT! It's mah b-day! Hellz yeah. :3 Officially 13! Okay, so the idea for who kidnapped Italy came from some anonymous reviewer that didn't put a name in! And, for your entertainment, a bit of Spamano! ;)**

**: (Reviewer without a name) Thank you for the review! It gave me the idea for this chapter, since I couldn't think of anyone else. **

**Sorrow Cheshire: Well, you know who wants to hurt Italy now. *winks* I'm not sure **_**what**_ **the creature should be though. Yes, yes it does. Here's more Italy! I couldn't really think of anything either. That's why I came up with this. XD I might make them fight… *grins***

**Mitsuki Hornake: I did? *looks at your stories* Oh! I read your HRE story, and got the idea. ^^" But not really psycho!Canada, more like Pissed!Canada. Seriousness. In a Hetalia fic? XD**

**ItalyEpicness: I do not know! 8D**

!~N. Italy POV~?

"GET UP, YOU TWIT!"

I whimpered, shrinking back and making myself as small as possible while ignoring the feel of the wire of my cage digging into my shoulder blades. "I-I'm up," I whispered.

The man who had captured me was really, honestly, completely _scary_. He looked kinda like me and _fratello_; Italian with red-brown hair and a hair curl (Although his was hanging over his forehead, instead of the side of his head). His dark, evil, brown eyes seemed to see into your soul, and I think I died a little inside when he glared at me. He was tall, lean, and gangster-like. He had on a black fedora hat and reflective silver sunglasses. He wore a simple, pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a dark blue tie, and grey loafers which matched his grey slacks. He had a terrorizing aura about him that said he could kill as many people as he wanted, get away with it, and that he _has_.

"Good," he stated, trusting a small piece of chicken through the slick, cold bars. "Eat."

_Mio Dio_, he acted like _Sweden_. I slithered forward, taking a small bite of the chicken. To put it simply, I miss my pasta…

But, it was all I got, so I sucked it up and ate it. "Um, sir?" I asked. He looked over at me with a 'what do you want _now_?' look. "What's your name?"

"Mafia. Mafia Italy," he said. "As in, I represent Italy's mafia."

"We have a mafia?" I asked stupidly. What? I seriously didn't know that!

"Yes, yes you do," he replied casually. "Not surprising, seeing as most of it was in Southern Italy."

"Oh," I muttered. I stayed quiet for a minute, taking in my surroundings. I was in…a living room? Mafia was lounging on a neon-blue 3-person couch. In front of the couch was a wooden coffee table, sitting on an Asian rug which depicted some sort of dragon. In front of the table, facing the couch, stood a flat screen TV.

"Um, why am I here?" I asked quietly, not looking up. I knew from experience that if I looked up at him while speaking, I would get hurt.

"'Cause," Mafia said, turning on the TV and not looking over at me. "I was bored, and no one notices me, anyways."

"Like, how no one notices Canada?" I asked over the cheering of the soccer World Cup.

"Who?"

!~Somewhere in Italy, Florida POV~?

Okay, Sol. Relax. There must be a logical reason why I'm somewhere in Italy, right? Okay, I'm fully clothed (_gracias a dios_), who what happened at the conference?

Oh, that's right! Holy Roman Empire needed a place to stay, and Minnesota and I agreed to keep him company. Now, I know I'm in Italy, but _where_ in Italy?

"CHIGI~! Don't touch that, Tomato Bastard!"

Oh, right. The Vargas'. Antonio must be here, too.

Slipping out from under the covers—I'm assuming it's Feliciano's room, seeing as it's literally _covered_ in pasta and white flags—I set my bare feet on the floor and immediately shivered. Damn! It's cold! However, I could still feel the warmth of Florida's summer in my blood, and I kinda just directed it to my feet. Getting out of the room, I looked over the banister (Holy Rome, Minnesota and I were on the second floor) and saw Lovino and Antonio arguing. Well, more like Lovino was yelling at Antonio, the latter playing with the former's hair curl, totally ignoring what Lovino was saying. As I stood watching, amused, when Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino, who was hesitant at first, then closed his eyes and kissed the Spaniard back. Huh. Looks like Hungary won the 'Spamano' bet she and Japan had going on. So, just for her, I took a picture of them on my phone and sent it to her.

"Hey!" I called out to them, phone still in my hand. "Get a room, you two!"

Lovino _immediately_ pulled away from Antonio, bright red in the face. Antonio pouted, then grinned. "You look so cute, Lovi~! Like a _poco de tomate_!"

"Ch-chigi! Don't call me that!"

"Oh," I said, glancing at a text. "Hungary says 'Spamano for the win' in all caps with about…42 exclamation marks."

"Wh-what?" Lovino exclaimed.

"Guys? Why did I get a text from Hungary labeled 'yaoi' with a picture of Spain and Romano kissing?" asked Minnesota, coming out of the room to the right of mine.

"You little Orange Bastard…"

"I'm a girl," I said.

"Orange _bitch_," Lovino growled. Wait, since when did he get right next to me?

"Any closer and you'll get a faceful of citrus fruits, Luigi," I threatened, tossing a lemon up and down in my hand. Lovino backed off, but snarled on the 'Luigi' comment.

"Uh," came Holy Rome's voice as he popped his head out of the room on the other side of mine. "Do I want to know?"

"No," came the responding answer from all four of us.

"Oh. Okay. Do you by any chance serve pasta?

"Yeah," replied Lovino. "Try Veneziano's room."

!~;~?

**A/N: …I have nothing to say. I seriously just pulled this out of my ass; I had no plot or anything. Hey, does anyone have an idea for a sort of 'sidekick' for Veneziano? Kinda like how England has his friends that only he can see, but one specifically for Italy. Oh, wait. I got it! *evil laughter*  
>I'm told that I look like England. And Austria. Like, a cross between the two…<strong>


	7. 3 Weeks in for Italy

**A/N: Oh, god. Short chapter is short. And I mean REALLY short. I'm so sorry, guys! . I kinda have a bit of writer's block. This is sort of a filler chapter, too. **

**Mitsuki Horenake: I will? That'll be creepy. Luciano? Hm, that's actually a good name!**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Aw, thanks! I just couldn't think of any other one who'd capture Italy. Oh, I already got an idea for his guardian. …Why the 'honey'?**

**A.: Aw, thank you! ^^ Yes, Mafia is awesome, ain't he? Gangster Mexico? Hm, I'll think about that one. And yes, the Spamano bit was hilarious, wasn't it? I was about to put Hungary popping up in there, but then it turned into the cell phone part. XD**

**NightFlowerLuv: It is? Sweet. Well, if you haven't noticed, this story kicks that theory in the balls. I'm not sure where I stand on that, by the way. Sometimes I agree, other times Idon't. Of course it has it's own representative! *doesn't know anything about it* Well, there won't be any USUK in here. Besides HREXChibitalia/Italy and Spamano, there's RoChu, PruCan, possibly FrUK, possibly LietPol, probably SuFin, and possibly some others. But HREXItaly is the main one. And yes, he WILL have a pasta fairy. She is awesomesause. Yes, the states rock. Of course they ride the bus! There's fifty of 'em! Hell yeah, we Americans will get up and sing together even after we've been arguing. Plus, it's a country song, so. Why would you bail? I've read bunches of stories that had pairings I didn't like as side pairings. (Not that I'm having USUK, of course) Why France and—oh, yeah. France 'killed' HRE. Oh, this should be fun…**

!~Italy's POV~?

3 weeks.

That's how long I've been in this _hell_.

3 weeks.

That's how long I've been fed food worse than England's. (seriously, it's probably poisoned)

3 weeks.

That's how long I've been crying myself to sleep.

3 weeks.

I found a frail grey Italian cat. I've been feeding her most of my food. I named it Hope.

3 weeks.

I've been trying to stay strong, for Hope's sake, and mine. It's really hard…

3 weeks.

強い。_Tsuyoku. _That's 'strong' in Japanese. It sounds better that way, more hopeful and promising. Hope…I need it right now.

3 weeks.

I have nothing to do, except for talking to Hope. And sometimes Mafia. On the upside, I learned a lot about the Italian Mafia.

3 weeks.

I wish I had _Doitsu_'s tough skin. Or Japan's calmness. Or America's confidence. Or Switzerland's weapons. Or Russia's scariness. Or Prussia's stubbornness. Or even Hungary's frying pan.

It's been 3 weeks since I said 'veh' last.

Guys? When are you coming to rescue me?

!~:~?

**A/N: I promise, the next one WILL be longer! I just didn't want y'all to be waiting so long! Also, Hope is Italy's guardian. She speaks Italian and her true form is a pasta fairy. Whenever Italy is threatened, hurt, or otherwise in danger, she transforms into a Chinese-style dragon and protects him. …Don't ask. Just…don't.**

**SO! I am ending this with a question: If you'd like to see Florida paired with someone who would it be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back! Okay, I know a lot of y'all were angry about the last chapter and it's insane shortness. I tried to make this one as long as possible, and still being done by today. Holy crap, my family is TOTALLY American. We had hamburgers. 3 nights in a row. O_o**

**Reviews:**

**Mitsuki Horenake: Nah. Prussia's gonna be with Canada. Wait, who did I just say?**

**Haruka Hoshine: You kidnapped Prussia? Canada's gonna kick your ass. XD**

**Sorrow Cheshire: ACK! *hides* I know it was short! I couldn't think of anything! DX No, she's a girl. I have a good reason for that… *grins***

**A.: Oh, yes. Because when America gets pissed, you are screwed. ANGRY AMERICAN BY TOBY KEITH SHOW YOU HOW!**

**Cuore l'anima della: Sometimes I wonder why I made Ita-kun so strong…**

**NightFlowerLuv: I said MAYBE FrUK. And I'm not gonna pair her with another state; they're siblings!**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: Hello again! 'Sup? Yeah, I'm not really sure where I stand on the HRE=Germany theory… Hey! I write literally one chapter each day! You try to write faster! XP**

?~_**Chapter 8: Turkey, Greece, and Japan**_~!

"And this is normal?"

"Only when they are in close proximity."

I blinked a the Japanese man, then turned back to Heracles and Sadiq. They were arguing about something—they've been like that for so long, I doubt they remember what it was about. I found it really weird, though. The Greek was usually so laid back and quiet. And Sadiq was just…You know, I don't really know. But he must be hell if he can get Heracles riled up like that.

"Oi!" I exclaimed. They didn't stop or even look at me. I growled, making Kiku, Holy Rome, and Minnesota take a step back. "Hey! I have citrus fruits, and I am NOT afrait to use 'em!"

Both Heracles and Sadiq froze immediately at that. Hell yeah, fear the fruit.

"Thank you. Now, why am I here?" I asked Kiku.

"You have many siblings that argue, _hai_? I thought you might know how to deal with these two," he replied.

I shrugged. "Just threaten them."

"Japan-san isn't good at getting mad," Minnesota whispered. I swear, she can be as silent as Canada sometimes.

"_Mew_,"

I jumped slightly and turned around, spotting a beautiful Italian cat, the one who had meowed.

"…Is that a _purple_ cat?" Sadiq asked.

"Heracles-san, is this one of yous?" questioned Kiku.

"No," replied the Greek. "I've never seen anything like her before."

"It's Italian," I said, picking the cat up. "Collar says her name is 'Hope'. Wonder who she belongs to?"

"Could you even call it a collar?" Sadiq asked, ripping the small piece of paper off the cat's chest—otherwise known as the 'collar'.

"Can I see?" asked Minnesota, daintily taking the paper and examining it. "Hm? What's this?" she wondered out loud, flipping the paper over. "It says 'property of Feli V."

"It's Italy's cat?" asked Holy Rome. I jumped. He'd been so quiet, I forgot he was here!

"Italy-kun doesn't have a cat, as far as I know," Kiku said, confused.

"Then what—oh!" I exclaimed. "If this cat belongs to Italy, and we never knew, maybe it knows where Italy is right now!"

Hope's eyes widened, as if she had been caught in a huge lie. She hissed, leaping out of my arms and running away.

"Well," stated Sadiq. "That was a waste."

"Maybe not," Minnesota said, looking up at the rest of us. "If we can get a DNA sample from this piece of paper, maybe we could run it through some databases and figure out who captured Italy.

"What if it's a representative? They don't show up on _any_ database," Heracles pointed out.

"But if it isn't we could find out," Minnesota shot back, sparking an argument between the two.

"Hey," I said, poking Sadiq in the arm. "What's with the mask? You got somethin' to hide?"

"No," he said casually, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"Then take it off," I said, grabbing for said face accessory.

"No," he growled, turning around and fixing the mask, which I had moved slightly out of place.

"Why not?" I taunted, putting my hands on my hips and staring up at him.

"I don't want to," he whined childishly.

"Take it off!" I yelled, reaching for the mask.

"No!" Sadiq shouted, inching away.

"Do it!" I cried out, chasing after him.

"no!"

"Welcome to the world of personified countries," Kiku said to Holy Rome with a sigh. "Please leave your sanity at the door."

"Hey!" the rest of us exclaimed, pausing in our antics and glaring at Kiku.

"We're not this bad _all_ the time!" I said. "Honest!"

"Yeah!" Heracles, Sadiq and Minnesota added.

"_GAH!_" I cried, jumping about ten feet in the air. "Oh, wait. It's just my cell," I said sheepishly, fishing it out of my pocket. "'Ello?"

_"Dude! You sound just like Iggy!" _

"I know Papi. I try. What do you want?"

_"Huh? Oh, right! Germany called an emergency World Meeting."_

"So? Random Meetings ain't my business."

_"Actually, he said he needed you and HRE there. Holy Rome specifically, but you too since you found 'em."_

"Really now? I guess I owe him a favor. When and where?"

_"Tommorrow in Berlin, Germany at noon. Where are you?"_

"In Tokyo with Kiku, Heracles, Sadiq, and Minnesota. And Holy Rome."

_"'Kay. Tell the others what's going on. Minnesota should come too, Germany's closer than here."_

"Got it."

_"Love ya, Sunny."_

"Love you too, Papi. Bye."

_"Later."_

I ended the call, returning the phone to my pocket and looking up at the others, who had somehow began to argue again. Hmph. Whoever thought world peace was possible was an idiot.

"Oi!" I shouted, somehow gaining the other's attention. "Germany called an emergency Meeting. It's tomorrow in Berlin, and we're all going."

"Why do the _states_ have to go?" Sadiq whined with obvious disdain.

"Because, _Robin_," I snarled, poking his mask. "I have to go because I found Holy Rome, and Minnesota's going because it's closer than going straight back home."

Sadiq only pouted. "_Robin_?" he whined. "Why not Batman?"

"You strike me as more of a sidekick," I told him. Then, just to piss him off, I added, "Besides, being the hero is my Dad's job."

Needless to say, it _did_ piss him off.

?~:~!

**A/N: Okay, I should probably clear something up. Florida is NOT going to be paired with one of the states. Seriously, they're all siblings! *shudders* Also, some of the parings in here are going to be: ****Besides HREXChibitalia/Italy and Spamano, there's RoChu, PruCan, possibly FrUK, possibly LietPol, probably SuFin, and possibly some others. But HREXItaly is the main one.**

**NOT SPELL CHECKED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or Optimus Prime. I do, however, own Florida (OC), Minnesota (OC), and any other states that may pop up at random times.**

** Sorry, needed to get that out so I wouldn't forget. HOLY CRAP THIS IS REALLY LATE! SOOOOO sorry, guys! My excuse: I have none. _"**

!~America POV~!

"For the last fucking time! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone froze, turning their heads to look at a hooded and pissed Canada. He had a good reason to be pissed, too.

Turkey and Greece had their hands around eachother's throats. Allied and Kumajiro were fighting. Germany was hiding under the table (How'd that happen?). Minnesota was texting. I was playing poker with Florida, Prussia, and Denmark. The rest of the Nordics were chasing Iceland's puffin. Russia had a blushing China in his lap with that creepy smile on his face, playing with the asian's hair as Belarus glared at them, sharpening her knife. Switzerland was yelling at Japan for agreeing with everyone while poor little Liectenstein was trying unsuccessfully to calm Vash down. Sealand was arguing with Iggy about being a real country. The Baltics were using the emo corner, so France had to sulk in his chair for not being able to molest Ukraine (Or England). Poland and Seychelles were exchanging fashion tips and gossiping about boys (Mostly Lithuania). Spain was talking to HRE, who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, glaring at France from under his hat.

Anyways. Like I was saying.

When Canada yelled, everyone froze and looked at him. He was seething, which is saying something, since Mattie usually NEVER gets mad.

"Now. If we are going to have any chance in hell at saving Italy, everyone needs to fucking sit down!" my brother growled, making everyone scramble to their seats. Prussia pulled Canada into the seat next to him, whispering in Mattie's ear and eventually getting him to calm down and remove his hood. Note to self: Have a little talk to Prussia about Mattie's feelings.

"Who are you texting?" England asked Minnesota, who still had her cell out.

"One of the Italies," She responded, not looking up. Usually, she refused to call South Italy 'Romano', seeing as "He's Italy too!"

"Which one?" Spain, HRE, and Germany all asked.

"Well…" Minnie glanced at the phone's screen. "Half the words he texts are stuff Liechy isn't allowed to hear…"

"Romano," We all said (except for Spain, who gave a 'Lovi~')

"Okay, first things first," Germany said. "Did you get a DNA match on the collar?"

Iggy stood up, along with Sealand. "Sealand and I checked," Iggy said, Sealand grinning like a mad man. "There's three different prints. Cat, which was obviously ignored. The other two were humanoid, but they werent' found of any of the human's databases."

"So we made our own 'Representitive's database'!" Sealand said excitedly. "We only identified one: Norhtern Italy's."

"However," England said. "We _have_ confirmed that the unknown DNA was Italian."

"Romano's?" I asked.

"No, America," Engalnd said, rolling his eyes. "We checked all known countries' prints. None match."

"Wait a sec," Florida said, grabbing Minnesota's cell phone.

"Hey!"

"Minnie's been telling Lovino everything that's been going on here, right? Lovino says that there's a nother representative of Italy. Well, Italy's Mafia, to be exact. But, no one knows where he is, or if he's even alive."

"So, Ita-kun was captured by the Italian Mafia?" Japan asked.

"Seems so," Minnesota replied, taking back her phone.

"Well, that's a start," Holy Rome said.

"We should build a huge robot, like Optimus Prime!" I exclaimed. "Then he could hack into cameras and stuff to look for Italy!"

" I disagree," Iggy said. "That's worse than your superhero idea for global warming. _Plus_, Switzerland and LIectenstien can hack into cameras and help look, as well."

Although my outer expression didn't change, I deflated on the inside. Iggy was my big brother, it really stung when he told off my ideas…

Minnesota and Florida apparently knew this, too. Minnie gave my hand a squeeze, and Florida gave me a pat on the back.

…I love my kids.

!~Minnesota POV~?

I could tell Dad was disappointed. Nantucket wasn't as straight as normal, and he didn't bother to fix Texas. I squeezed his hand, giving him as small smile, which was gratefully returned.

"I disagree with both America _and_ England," France said.

"Nobody asked you, you bloody frog!"

"I disagree with France," Holy Rome muttered.

"So, you agree with both of us?" Dad asked.

"No. I just disagree with France."

!~;~?

**A/N: And there it is! Okay, question. If you had to label one song as the ultimate American song, what would it be? I'm stuck between American Saturday Night (Brad Paisley), Made in America (Toby Keith), and It's America (some Country artist XD).**


	10. This IsHALLOWEEN!

**A/N: Aiya! I just realized that I didn't reply to any of the reviews for last chapter! BTW, this is going to be a (bleated) Halloween special, but ties in with the story (You'll see why at the end. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK THERE NOW, Y'ALL!**

**Reviews (last chapter)**

**XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX: Well, no USUK (sorry, but I already told someone else there wouldn't be), but, there will be more BROTHERLY moments between the two! ^^ Naw, you're not an ass. I'm an ass for not replying to the reviews… _"**

**NightFlowerLuv: May not stop most of the fans, but still…**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Sorry, but I couldn't really find a place to put her… Well, I updated now!**

**Cuore l'anima della: Well, in his mind, he does have to be emotionally strong. If not for himself, for everyone else when he gets out. No, Hope is not an evil cat.**

**A.: Hellz yeah. She's just Epic like that. *is not allowed to describe anything besides Gilbird and Prussia as 'awesome'***

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan (technically for ch2): No, we don't speak Spanish. *Is Floridian* The official language is English, but about 18.7% speak Spanish, according to Wikipedia. Hetalia makes being a girl in Florida VERY awkward… (Look at the shape of it) Oh, you're not American? What are you, then?**

**Reviews (THIS chapter):**

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: … *does a headdesk, laughing crazy hard* Well, how can I NOT have SuFin? After all, Sweden DOES call Finland "M' wife"! Yes, you WILL get more Spamano. You can read it in class? LUCKY! DX YOU'RE ON BREAK? DDDDX Yeah. Hooded!Canada ftw.**

**Haruka Hoshine: Well, I don't know why I update fast...^^" I just write during class. Nah, she was texting Romano. But, you are right on the fact that Minnesota knows something… *sneaky look***

**alba angelo: Wait, what part didn't you get?**

!~Chapter 10, 1 and a half months later; Halloween~?

"It's Halloween~!" exclaimed Hope, running into the living room and transforming into her fairy form. She had really long, red-brown hair with random curls (like an Italian does), which was up in a farfalle pasta bow. She had one main curl on the side of her head, like Veneziano, but it was high, like Romano's. She wore a long, bright yellow scarf that wrapped tightly around her neck. Hope also had on a dark green shirt that showed her belly button, with 'Pasta House' on the front, the same color as spaghetti, with a light blue jacked that had silver kitchen utensils on it. She also wore light grey slacks with a swirly pattern that sparkled and dark grey ankle boots.

All in all, she was a very stylish Pasta Fairy, despite looking only 15.

"I know," Italy said, looking up at his guardian. "Do you think Mafia will let me go trick-or-treating?"

"I bet he will, if you have a great costume," Hope said with a smile, before pulling out a sparkly want that looks suspiciously like England's. "What do you want to be?"

"Hmm…" Italy thought, tapping his chin. "What about a little maid costume? Like the one I wore when I was little and lived with Austria, Hungary, and Holy Rome?"

"Gotcha!" Hope exclaimed, poofing up the costume and laying it on the couch next to Italy. "Oh! He's coming!" Hope said, turning back to her purple cat form and sitting in Italy's lap. Mafia then came in, wearing a Waluigi costume.

_How racist,_ Hope thought.

"Um, Mafia?" Italy asked.

"Yeah?" Mafia replied, taking a can of soda from the fridge and sitting next to Italy and taking a swig.

"Um, can I go trick or treating tonight?" He asked, running his fingers through Hope's soft fur. "It _is_ Halloween, after all…"

"Hm…" Mafia thought, taking another gulp. "As long as I get your candy. And you're back by 1 AM."

"Yay~!" Italy shouted, rushing into the bathroom to change as Mafia turned the TV to some old Halloween special.

!~In Germany~?

"Ve~ Trick or treat!"

"Well, aren't you adorable?" the old woman dropped some M&Ms into Italy's bag (pillowcase) "Happy Halloween, sweetie."  
>"<em>Danke<em>," Italy replied happily, slinging his pillowcase over the shoulder not occupied by Hope. The door closed, and the Italian and his cat headed off to the next house.

"Why are we trick-or-treating in Germany, again?" Hope meowed.

"Because I didn't want _fratello_ to see me, then Mafia would get really mad at me." Italy explained, reaching the next house (was it just him, or did it look somewhat familiar?). He fixed his hair piece and smoothed out his apron and dress. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door, put on a smile, opened his pillowcase, and closed his eyes.

"Trick or treat!" He said happily, hearing the door open.

"…Wha…OI! WEST! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"

_Merda, _Italy thought. _I forgot, this is Prussia and Doitsu's house! Oh, cool. Prussia's dressed up as Gilbird._

"I already told you, East," Germany groaned, trudging towards his brother. "I'm str—"

Germany froze, staring at Italy. "…I-Italy?"

All were silent for a moment, then…

"VHERE ZE HOLY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, _DUMMKOPH_?"

"Dude, why are you wearing a dress? And what's with the cat?"

!~;~?

**A/N: …I just HAD to end it there. XDDD**

**Translations: **

**Dummkoph: Idiot (German)**

**Merda: Shit (Italian)**

**Danke: Thank you (German)**

**Doitsu: Germany (Japanese)**

**Fratello: Brother (Italian)**


	11. Naming Chapters is Hard

**A/N: Gr. This is kinda late (In my eyes, anyways). I'm surprised I'm updating on a Saturday, though. Well, a few of you were wondering when Mafia let Italy out of his cage, and here's why: Mafia let Italy out a few days before Halloween, to kinda earn his trust a little. That is also why he let Italy trick-or-treat alone. Mafia's not stupid, though. He knows what to do, and other stuff that is escaping my brain right now and won't let me put into words. DX**

**Review replies: **

**CelticGirl7: Damn, sorry I missed your review on ch9. ^^" I posted ch 10, and then looked back, and was like "Oh shit, when did THAT pop up?"**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Yay! No die-na-me-tay! Hm, must be Italian. XD I love Hoodwinked! No, not a 'sexy maid' outfit, the kind of maid clothes Chibitalia wore when he/she was working at Austria's house. Italy got out of his cage on purpose. And Mafia has his reasons. He's not stupid; he leads the 'goddamned mafia!" Um…Actually, I haven't thought of that. XD I guess she can do both…? Pfft. I don't know what a nian is. XD**

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Screw logic? Screw _gravity._ *floats up into the air***

**Cuore l'anima della: You'll just have to find out~**

!~Florida POV~?

**"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark,"** I sang with a demented grin.

"**Unter dem Mondlicht siehst du ein Anblick, der fast nicht mehr dein Herz**,**"** Gilbert continued in German.

**"You try to scream~" **Papi sang in English. **"But terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze~ as horror looks you right between the eyes."**

** "You're out of time!"**

** "Sie sind aus der Zeit!" **Gilbert sang at the same time as me.

"**Cause this is Thriller!" **All three of us sang in English. **"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"**

Before we start on the next part, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Long story short, Gilbert and Ludwig were having a Halloween party at their house (How Gilbert got Ludwig to agree, the rest of the world will never know). Gilbert was dressed up as Gilbird, and somehow got Ludwig to go as a werewolf. Papi was Superman, Minnesota was a hockey player, and I was a red dragon. The other countries were dressed up, too.

**"Anata wa doa no suramu o kiku," **Kiku sang, dressed up as Chucky. **"Soshite doko ni mo jikkō suru yō ni soko ni nokotte iru jikkan."**

** "You feel the cold hand," **Uncle Arthur sang, dressed as the Mad Hatter. **"And wonder if you'll ever see the sun."**

** "Chiudi gli occhi~" **Lovino sang as a vampire. "**E la speranza che questo è solo immaginazione, oh! Ma nel frattempo~. Si sente la creatura strisciante dietro. Sei fuori tempo massimo!"**

** "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!" **all three sang in their respective languages. "**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, oh! Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"**

** "Night creatures calling," **Peter sang, in a great zombie costume. **"The dead start to walk in their masquerade."**

** "There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time!" **Matthew sang, dressed as a bloody ghost.

**"They're open wide~"** sang Kumajiro, Tony, and Allied.

** "This is the end of your life!" **Mattie and Peter sang.

**"De er ude efter dig," **sang Mathias, dressed as a demon. "**Der er dæmoner lukke ind på hver side."**

** "He saavat omistaa sinua," **Tino was dressed up as Santa clause. **"Ellet muuta, että numero puhelinverkkoyhteyden."**

"**Ahora es el momento para que usted y yo para abrazar juntos, sí," **Antonio, as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sang, wrapping his arms around Lovino, resulting in the Italian vampire to say 'CHGI~"

**"All through the night~" **Papi sang."**I'll save you from the terror on the screen. I'll make you see~"**

All the states then sang the chorus. **"That this is thriller, thriller night! 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a, Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight! 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night! [Girl/Boy], I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!"**

** "Naega najung-e oneulbam gamdong geoya," **Yong Soo sang, dressed up as a cat.

**"Тьма наступает по всей стране," **Ivan said, dressed up as General Winter. "**Полуночный час не за горами. Существа ползать в поисках крови. Чтобы терроризировать y'alls окрестности."**

** "Będę emocji ya wieczorem, ooh kochanie! Będę emocji ya tonight, oh kochanie! Thriller nocy, kochanie, ooh!" **Feliks sang, dressed as a sassy witch.

**"Den smutsigaste Stanken är i luften," **Berwald spoke, not really dressed as anything. **"Den funk fyrtio tusen år. Och grizzly ghouls från varje grav. Är avslutas för att försegla ditt öde."**

Ludwig, not looking very excited, was pushed onstage by his brother. **"Und wenn Sie kämpfen am Leben zu bleiben. Ihr Körper beginnt zu zittern. Denn kein Sterblicher widerstehen kann. Das Böse der Thriller."**

In place of the evil laugh at the end, Ivan 'kolkolkol'd. Looking back, everyone would agree that his was MUCH scarier.

The doorbell rang, and Ludwig groaned. "_Bruder!_ It's your turn to answer the door!"

Gilbert just shrugged, going to answer the door. I headed over to Holy Rome, who was sitting at a table, wearing the clothes I had found him in. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Why aren't you up dancing with everyone else?"

'This is Halloween' began, almost drowning out my words as the other countries sang in their respective languages.

"This is all new to me," he replied simply. "It's very…weird, to put it simply."

I just laughed. "That's Halloween for you. Blame Ireland."

"OI, WEST!" yelled the voice of Gilbert from at the door, over the music. "YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"

Ludwig groaned, getting up and heading over. I couldn't hear what they were saying, nor could I see who was at the door.

"ITALY! VHERE ZE HOLY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Upon hearing that, everyone froze. What the…?

"IS THAT MY _FRATELLO?_" Lovino broke the silence with a scream, immediately running over to the door. It was silent again for a moment, before there were many shouts in Italian, which I assumed was mostly cursing.

"Is that little Italy?" Roderich questioned. "Well, don't keep him to yourself. Bring him in!"

Lovino complied, dragging in a very nervous (and I mean much, MUCH more nervous than usual) Feliciano. He had that purple cat on his shoulder that we had found a long time ago, Hope. And…he was in…a…_dress?_ Well, I have to admit, he DOES have the body to pull it off, minus the chest.

Suddenly, everyone started shouting at once, surrounding Feli. Holy Rome and I just stood still for a second, then slowly began to walk over.

I noticed Feliciano staring at us once we got somewhat close, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Florida!" Elizaveta shouted. "HIT THE DECK!"

I didn't argue, despite the fact that I didn't know why I needed to duck. I heard Feliciano scream something that sounded like a combination of "VEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~" and "HOLY ROOOOOOOOME~~~!", and saw him flying over my head, arms outstretched. I'm not sure what happened next, but I know that not a second later, there was a loud thud. I turned around, and saw Holy Rome on the ground with Feliciano on tom, arms around Holy Rome's neck, head buried in his chest and somewhere between "Ve~" ing his heart out, and sobbing.

Needless to say, Kiku got a nosebleed, Hungary squealed and got a video of it, Lovino started cursing, and almost everyone else was either confused, or going "AWWWWW!"

?~Mafia POV~!

Mafia groaned. It was almost midnight, and his weird little captive/kidnapee/…thing wasn't' back yet. Turning on his phone, he went to the GPS app and started to track the microchip imbedded into Veneziano's left arm.

"Germany, huh?" he muttered. "Time to contact Mafia _Germany_..."

?~;~!

**A/N: Okay, most of the other languages are just the lyrics to Thriller, except for _bruder _(German for 'Brother'), and _fratello _(Italian for 'brother'). Oh, and if you guys can guess why I have Spain dressed as a TMNT, you win.**

**THE 50TH REVIEWER GETS TO PICK A STATE THAT WILL APPEAR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY THAT HAS NOT BEEN MENTIONED, AND GETS TO PICK THE HUMAN NAME, LOOKS, PERSONALITY, ECT OF SAID CHARACTER.**

**Shameless advertising: Want to write a letter to a grown up version of the Holy Roman Empire that's not Germany? Check out my other fic, "Letters to a Former Empire"!**

**Au Revoir~**

**PS: The reason why human names are used during Sol's (Florida's human name) POV, is because in my mind, states, territories, provinces, cities, ect. are supposed to call the countries by their human names to show respect. Younger countries, however, just use (name)-san to show authority. Oh, and I have a rather odd head-canon. Narrator Lady + Description Guy (The guy who writes the descriptions for the episodes on Youtube)**


	12. Hungary and Japan get a Nosebleed

**A/N: Yes, that glomp in the last chapter was the one I promised in ch 4. WHY THE HELL DOES WORD SAY GLOMP ISN'T A WORD? Oh, and Google Translate is my best multi-lingual friend. X3**

**Review Replies (Oh god, there was a lot…): **

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Oh, thanks. XP Well, blame Google Translate. And HELLZ YEAH.**

**Gervana and Jay Jay (Oh this'll be long): Okay, I'm gonna answer all your reviews in one reply. Yes, America has 50 kids. There are 50 states, and I wanted one for each state, even though some probably won't be mentioned. You did? So did I! (HRExChibitalia is mah OTP~) THE SECOND MOST AWESOME COUNTRY IS THE USA. (The first being Prussia, of course) Pfft. Horndogs. XDDD Yes, Snapped!Canada FTW. Why would you give Spain pie? Pie is awesome. THE POEM FAILS. Kill Spain and Romano will be after your blood. :3 Hope IS Italy's protector. Yes, they suggested that. I don't like Incest either, but then again, I'm a SwissXLiech fan. Haven't heard American Idiot, but oh well! :D Sure, you can do it! :DDD I gotz no problemo~**

**Mitsuki Horenake: *headdesk/facepalm/lol/rotflmfao***

**Sorrow Cheshire: TIS DONE. :3**

**Chibitalia-Pasta: :D VE LEAP IS EPIC.**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: You're back! :D Hell yeah, that's HRExItaly! The 50th reviewer was Sorrow Cheshire, with New York!**

**Haruka Hoshine: I'm not sure if Germany actually does have a mafia, but for this story, all the countries do.**

**Alba Angelo: I dressed him up like that because, well, Spain and turtles are awesome and he loves 'em!**

**CelticGirl7: Yes. Thriller is epicness. RUN FOR YOUR LIFES, IT'S THE GERMAN MAFIAAAAAAAA! Cause Spain loves turtles! One of the episodes depicts it!**

!~Minnesota POV~?

"Feliciano," I began. "Holy Rome _does _need to breathe, you know."

Feliciano squeaked, jumping off. Holy Rome sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Feli with a smile. "You've gotten a lot stronger, Italy."

"Ve~" Italy blushed. "That's be cause it's been a really long time…"

"I know, and I've always regretted it. I'm so sorry, Italy. I never should've left you."

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

Holy Rome smiled, now standing. "Yes. I'm here now, and I won't be leaving you any time soon, if at all."

"He kept your push broom, Feli," I put in. "He couldn't really take it with him in the war, so he made it into a wooden sword."

"How did you…?" Holy Rome blinked in both confusion and awe.

I winked. "Eyes sharp as a Bald Eagle's, an amazing intuition, boy~"

"Is she right?" Feliciano asked.

Holy Rome nodded, unsheathing a small, wooden, child's sword, handing it to Feliciano.

"Ve~! You _did_ keep it!" Feliciano exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the former empire.

Japan and Hungary both reached for a Kleenex, having spontaneous nosebleeds.

Feliciano began crying into Holy Rome's chest, blubbering on about missing him. The latter held the little Italian in close, burring his face in Feli's hair, softly shushing Feliciano and whispering reassurances in his ear.

Elizaveta and Kiku held on to a table, getting woozy from blood loss.

After a minute of that, Feliciano leans up, and gives Holy Rome a peck on the lips

THUD. THUD.

Kiku and Elizaveta hit the ground, unconscious from loss of blood.

"Wait!" Feliciano exclaimed, pulling back. "Where'd Hope go?"

"Your cat?" Florida asked, receiving a nod. Everyone turned towards Heracles, who had the purple cat on his head.  
><em>"Over here, Italy,"<em> the cat meowed. Hope jumped off of Heracles' head, turning into a full-sized 16-year old girl, with wings resembling pasta wheels.

"…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" screamed Lovino.

"This is Hope!" Feliciano said happily. He held out his hand, and Hope shrank, sitting cross-legged in the country's palm. "She's my guardian!"

"You have a _fairy_ as a guardian?" Dad asked. "Sounds like what England's guardian would be."

"_Pasta_ fairy, America," Hope stated. "Plus, as you've seen, I can transform into a cat. And a Hungarian Horntail, if Ita-chan gets hurt or is in trouble."

"Kick-ass fairy," Peter said in awe, then turned to England. "Why aren't _your_ fairies kick-ass?"

!~German Mafia POV~?

Spying the countries and having listened in on them, I relayed everything to M. Italy.

"Good, good," he said giddily through the phone. "Now, I need to hire a bounty hunter. And I know just the man to do it…"

!~;~?

**A/N: Muahahaha~ Cliffy! Okay, Sorrow Cheshire was the 50th reviewer! We now have a New York! :D And we're nearing the end, peoples! D: Only a few more chapters left! But don't fret, I have a sequel planed! And yes, I actually have somewhat of a plot for it! WOOT.**


	13. Another Dramatic World Conference

**A/N: Alright! You're gonna HATE the end of this chapter! 8D So sorry, though. I couldn't think of anything else…XDDD**

**Review Replies: **

**Blood on the Sunflowers: XDDD *mops up blood***

**Mitsuki Horenake: The Lithuanian Manservants did. :3**

**Gervana and Jay Jay: I thought you'd kill Spain. :3**

**Haruka Hoshine: I know, right? No, Mafia ITALY got a Hit man, not Mafia Germany.**

**Sorrow Cheshire: OI! Don't be rude! Um…Mafia Germany looks like…Ludwig, but all albino-y, like Gilbert…**

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Hellz yeah we love Google Translate. :D It's awesome 'cause Prussia's in it!**

**CelticGirl7: *dials 911* CANDY FAIRY! Narnia? What…?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise, Florida would be in it. ;) Also, I don't own the iPod (or AN iPod), and the lyrics at the beginning are from I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, Obviously, I don't own those, either.**

!~Florida POV~?

**Watch the end** **through dying eyes  
>Now the dark is taking over<br>Show me where forever dies  
>Take the fall and run to heaven<strong>

**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**

"Um, Florida?"

Pausing the song on my iPod and taking the earbuds out, I turned around in my seat (yes, we were on The Heroic Bus yet again), licking my orange sherbet ice cream cone. "Yeah, New York?"

"Why are we going to a World Conference this soon? I mean, it's been a month since the last one like normal, but why are _we_ going?"

"Because it's the first time Feliciano will be there since he was kidnapped," Delaware stated. "The G8 (besides Feli, obviously) all agreed that we could come to help welcome him back."

"Cause there ain't no one who throws a party better than an American!" California shouted.

"Except maybe Germans. German Sparkle Party, remember?" Minnesota pointed out, receiving a nod from California.

"I thought 'York asked _me_," I stated.

"Dudes and dudettes, we are officially in Rome!" Papi exclaimed over the intercom.

We all jumped out of our seats and stumbled to the door. I was dragging New York, since the blond state was shy and very trample-prone in our large family. Speaking of which, we all walked around Rome for a while before finally finding the conference building. Why didn't we head straight there, you ask? Well, Papi didn't bring his map, and the rest of us don't have any good sense of direction, nor did we have any Italian money, so we had to wander _all around Rome_ before we found the place.

_TWICE._

"Why does the building have to be so…_tall_?" New Jersey whined.

"Because," I replied as we headed in. "It's a hotel, conference place, _and _a mall, all in one."

"But why does our conference room have to be on the _42__nd__ floor?_"

I had no answer for that…

We all crowded into an elevator (thank _god_ they were frickin' HUGE) when it randomly got all silent.

"Hey," Tennessee said, breaking the silence about 2 minutes in. "Did anyone notice how quiet Vash has been since the Halloween party?"

"I have," Minnesota said. "He's been looking at Holy Rome and Feliciano weird a lot, too. I can never decipher his expression though; he hides his emotions well."

"Vash has also been on the phone a lot," I agreed. "But he always seems to leave the room and go somewhere private when he gets a call from a certain number. I can tell it's from just one number because whenever he leaves the room, the ringtone is a different rhythm than usual, and he doesn't even look at the caller I.D."

"He's obviously hiding something," Papi concluded. "Something he's not even telling Liechtenstein. It's something pretty bad, though. He has his gun with him all the time now, and always keeps it in plain sight, in an easy to reach place."

…And people say we States and Papi can't read the atmosphere.

The elevator dinged and we walked out onto our floor, heading down the hall and into our conference room.

It was chaos, as usual. Luckily, this time, Germany wasn't hiding under the table. I saw Feliciano sitting in Holy Rome's lap with his eyes closed. I waved, and Holy Rome put a finger to his lips, mouthing 'He's asleep.'

I nodded, going to sit Ludwig, who was sitting next to the duo, and Liechtenstein, who was sitting next to Vash.

I watched the clock and literally at _exactly_ 3:15, when the meeting was scheduled to start, Ludwig stood up and bellowed for everyone to shut the hell up.

Damn, that guy's punctual!

After he gave his whole shpeal about what to do to ask a question or some crap, I noticed New York half staring dreamily-ish at Denmark and half glaring at Norway and Iceland. Also, I noticed Netherlands staring at New York the same way the latter was staring at Denmark. I made a random mental note of that…

!~3rd person POV~?

"So, who would like to start?" Ludwig asked. Switzerland raised his hand. "Switzerland, go."

Vash stood up and walked around the table one, everyone turning their chairs to see him. He stopped a bit away from the table, directly behind (or in front, since they were turned) of Holy Rome and Feliciano. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his rifle and aimed at the two.

The room abruptly went chaotic, although no one approached Vash. Feliciano, who had woken up, squeaked in fear and Holy Rome pulled him close, practically shielding him. But Germany stood in front of the couple. "Vash!" he yelled, making the whole room go silent. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A job," Vash said monotonously. "I'm supposed to kill Italy or Holy Rome or, as my employer states, both. Now move aside."

"No," Ludwig growled, pulling his own gun and pointing it at Vash. "I will not allow it."

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, grabbing Vash's arm. "Please, stop this!"

"Let go of me, Liechtenstein," Vash said, eyes trained on Ludwig.

"Big brother, please! Why are you doing this?"

"Liechtenstein, move away."

"Big brother!"

"GO AWAY!" Vash shouted, whipping his head around and glaring at the small nation. Fear in her eyes, she flinched and backed away. Vash looked down, a tinge of regret in his eyes before looking back at Germany. "One last chance to move."

Germany didn't do anything.

"Fair enough."

BANG. BANG.

…

THUD.

CLANG. CLANG.

Both guns were dropped, upon seeing who was hit. It wasn't Holy Rome, Italy, or Germany. It wasn't Switzerland or Liechtenstein.

Florida fell to the ground between Switzerland and Germany, lines of blood seeping across her arms and meeting in the middle of her chest, where a large puddle of blood was already gathering.

!~;~?

**A/N: Yes, I know. But I had this idea in, like, the 2nd chapter timeframe. I couldn't not do it! By the way, there's gonna be two chapters left, then I'm making a sequel. :D**


	14. Rooftops by Lostprophets

**A/N: Aiya! *gets shot for not being Asian* A lot of people didn't like the fact Florida died! DX Actually, I think that's a good thing. A lot of people liked her! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX: XD**

**Haruka Hoshine: Well, he used to be a mercenary. I wanted to incorporate that in. *shrugs* And I believe I explained the second part of your review in a PM…**

**Pierulestheworld: I love how everyone hates that Florida was shot! She's so popular! :D *is from FL as well. Born & Raised!* What's NOT to love about a pasta fairy?**

**Mitsuki Horenake: Poor Alfred. Dunno who (or WHAT) Karen is, though…**

**Americasweetheart8p: …I don't know your e-mail, so…**

**CelticGirl7: Yes. Everyone loves Switzy! Hellz yeah. Dramatic effects ftw.**

**Gervana and Jay Jay: Ironic…how, exactly?**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Well, I guess because I wanna let the readers imagine them. Plus, if I ever have another contest to create a state, people have more choices. And it's easier. Belarus? More like Hooded!Canada.**

!~No POV~?

**When our time is up  
>When our lives are done<br>Will we say, we've had our fun  
><strong>

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"She was shot by Switz and West."

"…Do I want to know?"

*sigh* "Aus, look, do you think you can help her or not?"

**Will we make a mark this time  
>Will we always say we tried<br>**

Beep. Beep.

"I've got her hooked up to a heart monitor."

"Prussia, any breaking news on Florida?"

"Lemme see…_ficken._ Says that the long dormant fault line has erupted, causing mass chaos."

"What else?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking…fuck. Florida's…tearing in half!"

**We're standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<strong>

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>This is all we got now  
>Everybody scream your heart out<strong>

Beep. Beep.

"Why did you shoot?"

"It-it was just a job…"

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT MY LITTLE GIRL?"

"How was I supposed to know she'd get in the way?"

"YOU'RE the one with the perfect aim! You tell me!"

"She was YOUR daughter! Why did she jump in the way?"

"SHUT UP!"****

**All the love I've met  
>I have no regrets<br>If it all ends now, I'm set**

Beep. Beep.

"Minneso'a! Wha' happe'ed?"

"Shh, Hawaii. Florida's…a little sick. I'm sure she'll feel better soon."

"Ge' well caw'?"

"Sure, let's go make your big sister a 'get well' card. Come on."

"Bu'ewfwies?"

"Yes, you can put as many butterflies as you want on it."****

**Will we make a mark this time  
>Will we always say we tried<br>**

Beep. Beep.

"Damage?"

"Two bullets. Both tore right through her arms into her heart. They collided in the middle, and shattered."

"Survival rate?"

"…One in a billion. On a nation scale."

**We're standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<strong>

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>This is all we got now  
>Everybody scream your heart out<strong>

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Shit, we're losing her!"

"Someone get the Red Cross!"****

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Wait until the bombs drop<br>This is all we got now  
>Scream until your heart stops<strong>

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Dammit, Elizaveta! Where's that Red Cross?"

"It's coming to slow! She's not going to make it, Austria!"

SLAM. "DAMMIT!"****

**Never gonna regret  
>Watching every sunset<br>We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
>All the love that we found<br>**

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Those are beautiful butterflies, Hawaii."

"Thanks, New Yowk! Dey'we fow Fwowida!"

"…"

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Wait until the bombs drop<br>This is all we got now  
>Scream until your heart stops<strong>

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Vhat ze HELL, Mafia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you knov vhat you did?"

"Is the pest Italian and his boyfriend gone?"

"No, but a girl vas shot!"

"Not my gun. Not my problem."****

**Never gonna regret  
>Watching every sunset<br>We'll, listen to your heartbeat  
>All the love that we found<br>**

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"We're losing her!"

**Scream your heart out  
>Scream your heart out<br>Scream your heart out  
>Scream your<strong>

Be-beep. Be-beep.

"Why? WHY!"

"I needed the money! No one else was supposed to get hurt!"

"Well that turned out just _GREAT_, didn't it?"

"It wasn't supposed to go like that!"  
>"What if that was Liechtenstein in the crossfire, huh? HUH?"<strong><strong>

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<strong>

Be-be-beep. Be-be-beep.

"Minneso'a? Is Fwowida gonna be okay?"  
>"I'm sure she'll be fine…" <em>I hope…<em>****

**Standing on the rooftops  
>Everybody scream your heart out<br>This is all we got now  
>Everybody scream your<strong>

—

"She…she's gone."  
>"T-time of death?"<p>

"D-December 21, 1989. 6:42"

"Wh…what are we going to tell America? And the states?"

"…I don't know…"

!~;~?

**A/N: Holy SHIT. I was listening to this song while writing this and CRIED. And I didn't cry when **SPOILER ALERT FOR KINGDOM HEARTS 1** Sora died in KHI! **END SPOILER** Well, that's the end of the story! But there WILL be an epilogue and sequel. And yes, there IS a reason why it's 1989. Yes, I know that about half of the items and such weren't even THOUGHT of in 1989. But remember, this is Hetalia. America had a laptop during WWII. RANDOM INCENTIVE: 100th reviewer gets to make a state OC~ (Sorrow Cheshire, you are excluded. You've made one already, so.)**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! DX It's been SOOO fun working on this and you guys have been the BEST readers/reviewers! **

**Review Replies: **

**Gervana and Jay Jay: **

**Blood on the Sunflowers: But nesecary. AND it gives reason for the sequel~**

**CelticGirl7: I LIVE in Florida. Never been anywhere else~**

**Shay2014: Hawaii's always cute~**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Always a sequel~**

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Does it matter if it's possible? America had a laptop during WWII, honey~**

**pierulestheworld: Tell you in the last A/N~**

**Haruka Hoshine: The name of the song was Rooftops. It was the chapter title as well~ It has? …Well. WHatdya know…**

**XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX: Your name is hard to type. T^T But YAY! Florida is loved~ I ALMOST did! I could feel myself tear up, but I NEVER cry watching stuff…**

**americasweetheart8p: I'm Floridian as well. Never been anything else.**

**Random Fangirl Number 37: I'm Floridian too! Always have been! I WANT A MOCHI! T^T**

**A VERY special thanks to Sorrow Cheshire and Blood on the Sunflowers, who've been with this crazy story since chapter 3! ^O^**

**Disclaimer: Wait… *looks through* Actually, I think I own EVERYTHING in the actual story part of this chapter…**

!~3rd Person POV~?

"Mr. Rodriguez?"

Ricardo Rodriguez looked up from his clenched hands at the nurse. He jumped up and ran to her. "Is she alright? Girl? Boy?" he asked in a nervous Spanish accent.

The nurse laughed. "Your wife is just fine, Mr. Rodriguez. And so are the 3 healthy baby girls."

"T-triplets?" Ricardo exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"Come with me."

"Aren't they precious?" asked Ricardo's wife, Marianne, looking at the three timy bodies in her arms.

"They're amazing, honey. They're perfect," Ricardo whispered, giving his whife a kiss.

"Sir? Ma'am?" asked the nurse, holding a pen. "What are the names?"

The couple looked at the first and youngest, a pale girl with jet black fuzz on the top of her head. "This one is Rhiannon," Ricardo said with a smile.

"Rhiannon…Rodriguez…" the nurse muttered, writing it on a piece of paper. "And her?"

She was pointing at the 2nd youngest, a petite little girl with tufts of bright blond hair who wiggled, as if she knew the nuse was talking about her.

"Ciel," Marianne replied, her voice laced with a French accent.

"C-i-e-l…" the nurse muttered.

The last baby, the eldest, squealed and bit the pink blanket she was wrapped in. She was obviously Hispanic, and had tufts of brown hair.

The nurse chuckled. "She sure has a sunny personality."

Ricardo and Marianne looked at each other. "Sol," they said simultaneously.

"Sol Rodriguez," the nurse said. "Born on December 21, 1989 at 6:42."

The newly named Sol giggled and revealed her ruby red eyes to the world for the first time.

!~;~?

**A/N: And RoaE is OVER! BUT, there's gonna be a sequel called "International or Intergalactic?" No, nothing really happened in Florida in 1989. But, a movie came out 18 years later that is gonna make the sequel a crossover~**

**Hey, anyone know a good Betareader? Should I even get one for the sequel? Is it bad I've had the 1st chapter of the sequel written out since chapter 4? XD**


End file.
